Battle Froud-ale
by bearboymcg
Summary: I wrote this fan fic before the rules of Pro Bending were released,so some speculation may have been used. Story Summery:Chiyu and his firebending twin teammates have made it to the finals of a Pro bending tournament. Though they notice that something about the opposing team seems strange and suspect them of cheating, they fight them anyway.


Inside of the Pro bending stadium, there is a tournament in which there is a 10,000 gold pieces grand prize. Since todays tournament consists of a little unusually high prize they aloud 64 teams to enter.

My team, which consists of me and the firebender twins, San and Lon Swang, have been fighting opponents all day and have advanced to the finals. We're very much thrilled to be in the finals, but there seems to be something strange about our opponent team.

They're a team composed of a firebender, Jazhao, a waterbender, Jazhao's sister Nisnomi, and an earthbender, Desonja. The thing that strange about them is Nisnomi attacks by waterbending water from her pouch and shoots icicles that no other waterbender can bend. Also, Desonja has yet to actually bend any earth, just breaks rocks with punches and kicks. Me and my teammates suspect that those 2 are cheating. We'll have to take down the firebender first and then investigate further before kicking their sorry cheating butts.

I chuck a boulder at Nisnomi, but right before it gets there, her "earthbender" teammate jumps right in front of it and destroys it with a punch and then jumps back to where he was standing.

Nisnomi waterbends some water from her pouch and shoots icicles at us. Her brother then then charges at us afterwards.

Seeing this, I earthbend a wall to protect me and my teammates from the "waterbender's" attack.

After the icicles hit the wall, the firebending twins jumped on top of the earthhwall. They shot a couple fireballs at Jazhao, then jumped straight into the air to shoot their combo fire attack at him to try to take him down.

About a second later, I hear him yell "Screw this!" and then saw that he throw his shirt into the air. I think to myself "Has he given up?".

I lowered my earthwall to take a look and sure enough there he was fainted on the floor of the arena.

I hear San and Lon scream "Help!" at me. So I looked over at them and I see them running away from icicles that were being targeted at them. Luckily for them, they've somehow managed to dodge all of the icicles.

I then looked over at Nisnomi. She had tears in her eyes and she looked really angry, my guess is this is because the twins knocked out her brother. She is also shooting icicles out of her hands. It doesn't even look like see's even waterbending, which at this point doesn't surprise me.

I used earthbending to trap her in earhbent rocks from the shoulders down to stop her from trying to kill my teammates.

Desonja tries to free Nisnomi, but right before he could, the fire twins firebend a wall of fire between his punch and the earth trap.

He yells and takes off his gloves and tends to his wounded hand, even though he didn't seem to be wearing gloves. The sisters then shot more fire blasts at him while he was distracted with his injury, which knocks him out.

"The winners of the Pro bending tournament are Chiyu, San and Lon!" the announcer said.

The people in the stadium started cheering.

I ignored it and walked over to Jazhao's shirt and picked it up. There seemed to be something in there, so I looked at it. I was kinda surprised at what I saw, but also not.

I then walked over to Nisnomi with her brother's shirt. After getting there, I picked up Desonja's glove and removed the item counseled in the shirt and showed her the items.

"You three were pretty clever to build weapons to make you appear to be benders, such as flamethrower, skin colored metal gloves and glass icicle laucher. You were also clever enough to fool alot of benders here. Though that being said, Pro bending is a sport for benders only. They have it for a reason. Nonbenders are too weak to compete against benders and you could have been killed."

I untrap her and she drags her teammates out of the stadium while being pelted with trash from the audience.

After they left, me and the firebending twins received our cash prize.


End file.
